


无厘头小段。

by GGD



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGD/pseuds/GGD





	无厘头小段。

剧场 1:  
“撅高了”男人面无表情的对你说，然后走到旁边将刚削好的姜沾了沾姜汁，放在眼前暴露在空气中瑟缩微红的小穴上，等着一滴摇摇欲坠的姜汁掉落。“哒”他看着你被那滴姜汁逼出眼泪却不为所动，紧接着将姜慢慢拈了进去。你痛呼，因小穴疼痛而把臀分的更开，一双手，又将你身后奋力扭动要滑出的玩具往里一推，玩具进的更深了。你试图逃跑，男人见状直接手持发刷一左一右痛击你的臀肉，打的它颤抖红肿，打的你痛叫呻吟。他又把你分开的腿紧紧合上，不让你插着姜的小穴有一丝舒缓。然后让你再撅高，两指轻捏姜条往外一抽又推了回去，惹的你红了眼眶。

剧场 2:  
男人手起手落，毫不留情的在小孩身后盖巴掌，“疼……哥哥”刚刚还硬气耍无赖的小孩一下子开始讨饶。人两耳不闻，从身侧拿过润滑剂开始扩张。“唔……啊”小孩呻吟，身体瘫软在男人腿上。一指，两指……三指“哥哥不行了……好疼，不要”男人看了眼瑟缩的小口，倒也不再强迫，拿起一枚精致的小玩具塞了进去，又调到中档。“唔！”全然不理小孩又舒服又疼的矛盾。换了板子，继续重重拍下。没一会儿，便见小孩白皙的臀布满姹紫嫣红的板子印，小孩撑不住开始挣扎，试图逃脱身后冷酷的刑具。奈何男人一手以牢牢固定住小孩纤细的腰，不论小孩如何躲避，板子始终精准咬在臀上。  



End file.
